


One to remember

by PatronusDream81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus and Scorpius play Quidditch now, Fluff, Hannah Abbott is the Matron, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, M/M, Not really angsty but Scorpius is a bit clueless sometimes, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Quidditch Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusDream81/pseuds/PatronusDream81
Summary: Scorpius gets a nasty Quidditch injury and has to be treated in the Hospital Wing. He can’t see anything, but he’s pretty certain someone’s kissed him. He think’s it was Rose, because who else could it be?





	One to remember

Scorpius didn't remember much about the accident. Or the following day and a half, really. 

He remembered the Bludger, the screaming crowd. He remembered hearing the crack of his bone breaking, and Albus whispering something in his ear. He remembered the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, the crisp smell of summer - hot sweaty people, yellowed grass - and the heat of the sun on his back. 

He remembered the Slytherin Captain, McCoy, calling foul. He remembered Rose Granger-Weasley, but not on the Quidditch Pitch. He remembered her coming to see him, afterwards. 

Scorpius couldn’t remember seeing her; he couldn't really see anything with the bandage over his eyes. But he could tell he wasn’t on the Quidditch Pitch anymore. 

The Hospital Wing smelt like disinfectant and cough potion. It was hushed voices and drawn curtains and carefully poured vials. 

It was so different to the dormitory Scorpius shared with the boys in his year. While the dorm had hushed voices and clean sheets, it also had shrieks of laughter and the crinkling sound of sweet wrappers being opened as silently as possible. The dorm had the soft, salty smell of the lake in the morning, and the sharp smell of dirty socks at the end of the day. 

Scorpius liked smells. He liked the way they could tell a story in a way his eyes sometimes couldn’t. 

Rose smelt like freshly baked bread; warm and soft - the kind his mother used to enjoy. It was one of Scorpius’s favourite smells. He could tell Rose was in the room before she’d even said anything, just from the smell. But there was something different in her smell today, like a perfume. Something sweet and light, but familiar. 

When she apologised, he could tell she’d been crying, or trying not to. Scorpius heard the hiccups in her voice, the discordant tremor as she told him she was so, so sorry. She was a Beater, Scorpius remembered. And they’d been playing against Gryffindor. 

Knowing Rose had been the one hurt him didn't make him feel any better. Knowing it was an accident hadn’t helped either. 

Then she stopped talking, stopped crying. 

Scorpius felt the weight of someone sit beside him on the bed, could feel the warmth of them against his hip. 

Then he felt their breath on his cheek. 

It had to be Rose, right? There was nobody else in the room. Nobody that Scorpius could hear or smell, anyway. 

She didn't smell like bread when she got closer. She smelt sweeter, like vanilla and chocolate and late nights in the Common Room with Albus. That was probably her perfume. She hadn't ever been this close to him when she was wearing it for him to recognise it properly. He could feel the warmth of the breath on his cheek as she moved her face towards him. 

He’d never forget the feeling of her lips on his. If only for a moment, as though she hadn’t dared to stay for longer than a second. For one beat a pair of warm lips met with his own. Then they were gone again. 

Scorpius wasn’t sure what had prompted the kiss. Was it her guilt for injuring him? Had she realised her feelings when he’d been hurt? Was it a dare? 

He could feel the change in the air as she moved away, the shift in the mattress as she stood up. “Rose,” he tried to mumble. His tongue felt heavy, his throat dry. All that came out was a gurgle. 

“Shhh,” Rose said deeply, and Scorpius fell back into sleep. 

When Scorpius woke again, it was to the sounds of a hushed argument. 

“Al,” someone was saying firmly. “You’ve got to go to class. His father will be back from talking to the Headmistress soon, and I’ll tell you when he wakes up.” 

“No,” said Albus. “I’ve got Herbology now. You know Neville won’t mind. I’ll go to Charms later though, okay?” 

Scorpius thought it was terrible that Albus wanted to skip class for him. He gurgled in objection. 

“He’s awake,” said Albus brightly. Scorpius felt someone grab his hand - Albus, by how tightly they were holding. 

“Okay, Mister Malfoy. Do you think you could try opening your eyes?” It was the same voice who had been arguing with Albus. The Matron? 

Scorpius lifted a hand to the bandage around his head and found it was gone. Had he ever had a bandage? Where had it gone? And how in Merlin’s Beard did Albus know the Matron so well? 

Scorpius’s eyes felt like they’d been stuck closed with a permanent sticking charm. They took a while to get open. Thankfully, when he did he saw the curtains had been drawn around his bed and the lights had been dimmed. 

Albus looked horrible, even in the dim light. If Scorpius didn't know better, he’d have thought that Albus had been the one to get hurt. 

Albus’s usually messy hair was even messier. Everything looked crumpled, from the hem of Albus’s robes to the tips of his hair, to the once smooth stretch of skin on his cheek - which was now rumpled from the press of Scorpius’s sheets. Albus must have slept at Scorpius’s bedside. 

Although, the dark circles under Albus’s eyes would have Scorpius believe that his friend hadn’t slept in a week. 

“There you are,” said Madam Abbott, the Matron. She looked at him like she was measuring him up, like she had in the other reality. Here, she must have found something satisfactory, because she smiled warmly. “Drink this up, you’ll be out of here in no time.” 

The potion tasted sharp, like raw eggs and knotgrass. Scorpius fought to keep it down while the Matron informed Albus now that Mister Malfoy was awake, it was time Albus got to class. 

“Albus,” Scorpius agreed. “Go class.” 

Scorpius soon slipped back to sleep. He didn't find out if Albus made it to class or not. 

“Al?” Scorpius asked much later. It was dark. His stomach rumbled, and Scorpius wondered how long he’d been in the Hospital Wing for. The game had been on Saturday. He was fairly certain they didn't have Herbology until Tuesday at the earliest. 

“Hey, Scor,” said Albus quietly. 

Albus grabbed his hand again. It was familiar. Scorpius wasn’t sure what was real, and what might’ve been a dream from the accident and the subsequent pain potions. 

Rose kissing him was obviously a dream. As was Albus fighting with a member of the staff. But Albus’s hand entwined with his own, that felt real. 

“Your Dad’s here too,” said Albus, shifting to the side. Scorpius’s Father was curled up uncomfortably on an armchair, looking nearly as crumpled as Albus had the other day… or in his dream? 

Time escaped Scorpius, it wasn't as easy to detect as the yawn in Albus’s voice. Did that make it late at night, or early in the morning? Or was Albus just tired? 

Scorpius’s stomach rumbled again. 

“Oh, I think you’re allowed to eat now,” Albus whispered. He pulled a Pepper Imp out of his robes. “All I’ve got are sweets.” 

“Thanks Al,” said Scorpius, opening the wrapper with shaking fingers. 

“Here,” said Albus, leaning closer. 

Scorpius relaxed into the familiar smell of his best friend. Soon Albus handed him the sweet and moved away, taking his scent with him. 

“I suppose I should wake your Dad,” said Albus. “He’ll want to know you’re okay.” 

“Not yet,” said Scorpius. He didn't know why. Something in Albus’s smell had reminded Scorpius of something. Something fluttering, just out of reach. “Al,” Scorpius said loudly. 

“Shh,” said Albus, deeply. He shot a quick look at Scorpius’s Father, who hadn’t stirred. 

_“Shh,” Rose had said, deeply._ But what if it hadn’t been Rose? 

Scorpius brushed his fingers gingerly along his own lips, remembering the light touch of another’s. Lips that hadn't dared to linger, for reasons Scorpius found he might be starting to understand. The thought of kissing someone who was so important in his life, someone who’s rejection would likely break him, was terrifying. There was only one person Scorpius could ever think of in that way. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

Albus Potter smelled sweet, like hot chocolates with marshmallows in the Common Room. He smelt like clean laundry, and Pepper Imps and lazy afternoons stretched out beside the Lake. Albus Potter smelt like home. 

“Al,” Scorpius repeated. “It was you… you kissed me, not Rose.” 

Scorpius wasn't prepared for the silence that met his words. It must be late at night, for it to be this still, no one coming or going with ailments to get out of class. The only sounds was the the gentle wheeze of his Father’s snores. 

“You thought Rose kissed you?” Albus asked after an age had passed. 

“I didn't think anyone else would want to,” Scorpius admitted. 

“Why not?” Albus surprised them both with how loud he was. They both looked to where Scorpius’s Father was still sleeping in his chair before Albus continued, quieter. “Have you seen yourself? You’re pretty fit. And your the kindest person I’ve ever met.” 

“Did you just say I was fit?” Scorpius grinned. “Albus Potter, do you fancy me?” 

Albus appeared to be extremely interested in the portrait of Professor Dumbledore snoozing on the wall at the foot of Scorpius’s bed. Neither of the Albuses were doing a particularly good job of pretending, but Scorpius thought it was better to not point that out. 

“You think I’m fit, and you kissed me,” Scorpius said. 

“Me? Kiss you? I think you’ve got a concussion, mate.” If eyes could jinx, there’d be holes burned into the portrait the way Albus was staring. 

Albus had been so bold when he’d thought Scorpius was unconscious. Had it just been a joke? It wasn't very funny if it was. And Albus didn't seem to be laughing either. So either Albus hadn't kissed him or… he thought Scorpius didn’t feel the same way. 

Scorpius probed his own feelings once again. He thought about Rose, about kissing her, marrying her. It was nice. Predictable. A future with Rose Granger-Weasley was everything Scorpius had imagined his life to amount to once he’d read all about Harry Potter and his adventures with his best friends Hermione and Ron. 

But then Scorpius thought about kissing Albus… 

Thinking about kissing Albus filled his stomach with a million wriggling flobberworms. It was like that feeling he’d get when he’d eaten too many Fizzing Whizzbee’s during second year and he floated just a little bit off the floor. Imagining a future where he and Albus were together together was both scary and exciting. 

“Maybe I do have a concussion,” said Scorpius, sitting up quickly before he lost his nerve. “Maybe it was all these pain potions that made that kiss so good… or maybe we should try again to find out.” 

Albus turned to face Scorpius so quickly they almost bumped heads. 

“Scor-” Albus started. Scorpius leaned forward and stopped his lips with a kiss. 

Kissing Albus wasn’t like Scorpius had expected. It wasn’t fireworks and rainbows like it was in the trashy teen novels he pretended not to read. Kissing Albus was like coming home. It was like cold nights in front of the fire with hot chocolates with marshmallows. It was perfect. 

The kiss might not inspire fireworks, but it did succeed in taking Scorpius’s breath away. Then again, he was in the Hospital Wing. 

“See,” said Scorpius, breaking off the kiss and taking a deep breath. “I always knew you liked them older.” 

“Scorpius, you’re a month older than me,” Albus grinned. 

“I know, I’m a cradle robber,” Scorpius said, grinning back. 

Scorpius hummed, enjoying the way Albus’s face was flushed pink from his well kissed lips to the roots of his hair. He also liked the way Albus couldn’t meet Scorpius’s gaze for too long without breaking it to look at his lips. 

“You’re an idiot, that’s what you are.” Leaning forward, Albus pressed their lips together again. It was a timid kiss, but then Albus didn't have much experience with kissing. 

Neither did Scorpius, really. 

Albus’s skin was warm, his jawline strong in Scorpius’s hands. Scorpius deepened the kiss - someone had to - and moved to grab a handful of Albus’s messy hair. It was soft hair, silky, and perfect. 

Scorpius could feel the quickening thud, thud, thud of his heart beating against his chest. It was so full of affection for his best friend, his Albus, that he was surprised it hadn’t broken free in order to get closer to the other boy. 

Albus tried to shuffle closer, one hand pressing firmly into Scorpius’s back. They were pressed together from belly button up to their lips. Scorpius’s toes wiggled in delight. 

Why had Scorpius never thought about doing this with Albus before? All that time they’d spent together over the last four and a half years was good, but they could’ve been kissing too which would have made everything so much better. 

How had he ever looked past Albus? His Albus. His beautiful, perfect, lovely Albus. 

Albus moaned Scorpius’s name softly, and Scorpius remembered flashes of what had happened after he’d been hit by the Bludger. 

Scorpius broke the kiss again, pressing his forehead against Albus’s. “I never said thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For saving my life,” answered Scorpius. “That was you, wasn’t it? You caught me when I got hit… when I was falling.” 

“It was nothing,” Albus said quietly. “I don’t think… Without you, Scor- I don't wanna think about it. I mean, Merlin, it’s messed up, right? That I don't think I could live without you? Sometimes I have nightmares that we’re in that alternative universe but we were never friends and I’m in Gryffindor and you don’t even look at me. I don't think I could bare it if I didn’t have you to wake up to.” 

Scorpius didn't know what to say. Albus had all but declared his love for Scorpius and Scorpius had only discovered his feelings for Albus less than ten minutes ago. How could he reply to that? Was it too soon for Scorpius to admit that he felt the same? Even as he remembered how terrible it had been to be apart from Albus, and how much worse it had been when Albus hadn’t even existed. 

“Hang on,” Albus said, breaking the silence. “That sounded really gay.” 

Scorpius laughed loudly. They both looked quickly at Scorpius’s father who was sleeping quietly in the corner. Scorpius was pretty sure the portrait of Professor Dumbledore winked before he started to snore again. 

“Albus,” Scorpius whispered. “You fancy me. That’s pretty gay anyway.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Albus said. “Guess I’m pretty gay then.” 

“Me too,” said Scorpius. 

Albus stared at Scorpius, his green eyes so entrancing, so piercing that if he didn't know better Scorpius would think Albus was practicing Legilimency on him. “What about Rose?” 

“She’s pretty, but everything I liked about her, you have too.” 

Albus snorted. 

“I’m telling the truth,” said Scorpius. “You're handsome, with that cheeky Weasley grin. You’re smart, even though you think you aren’t. There are definitely some subjects you get better than me, like Herbology and Potions. I pretend I get them, because I want you to think I’m smart, but I have to work for it more than you do.” 

Scorpius had never seen Albus’s eyes so wide. He realised he’d never taken the time to tell his best friend how much he admired him as a person. And he’d never heard Albus talk about anyone who’d said things like this to him before. 

“You’re brave, Albus,” Scorpius continued. Albus deserved to hear about all his good qualities. “And so loyal to your family - and not just your blood family, although you’re loyal to them too. But you always stand up for me, and the younger Slytherins and Rose too, even when she wasn’t being very nice to us. You’ve got a sarcastic sense of humour that I love… If I hadn’t been your best friend, I think I would have realised all the things I loved about you a long time ago.” 

Judging by Albus’s stunned expression, he’d had no idea how much Scorpius had cared about him. Scorpius vowed to tell Albus every time he so much as thought about a trait of Albus’s that he liked. Soon Albus would be sick of hearing how amazing Scorpius thought he was. But better that than an Albus who always thought he was second rate. 

“Albus? I think you should say something.” 

“I-“ Albus started, swallowing hard. “I think I’ve fancied you since we met on the train. You sang that stupid song… only you could do that and not look like a prick. But I didn't realise it until Del- until _she_ almost killed you. Until you let her almost kill you. I wanted to tell you then, but I thought you were in love with Rose and I didn't want it to be awkward. I didn't want to lose you.” 

“You’ll never lose me,” said Scorpius. 

“Really? You’re the one who went and almost killed yourself playing Quidditch!” Albus stopped himself before he got too loud. “I knew we never should’ve joined the team, but I love you too much to say no to you.” 

Albus’s face turned a deeper shade of scarlet as he realised what he’d said. 

“You love me?” 

“You’re my best friend. Even if I didn't want to snog you senseless I’d still love you.” 

“I love you too,” Scorpius admitted. They grinned at each other. Quite sappily, Scorpius thought. “Ha, you want to snog me,” he sang. 

“I do.” 

“Then why are you so far over there?” 

They kissed again. 

They’d have to stop soon. Surely there was a limit to how much snogging they could do under the nose of Scorpius’s sleeping father and the portrait of Albus’s namesake. 

Scorpius didn't even know what time it was. For all he knew students and teachers alike could be right now waking up and wandering around the castle. Madam Abbott, the Matron, could be readying herself to bust through the door and catch them. Dumbledore’s portrait could soon decide he’d seen enough and fetch the Headmistress to wake his father. Scorpius couldn't bring himself to care. 

Getting hit by a Bludger wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to him, but it certainly had some good consequences. 

And even if he couldn’t remember everything that had happened since he’d been hit, this was something Scorpius was definitely going to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I have been thinking about this fic for a while now and it was begging to be written. I have a thousand and one prompts for these two idiots and zero time to make them happen. Glad I've finally got this out and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
